


Dissonance

by Yunalystelle



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunalystelle/pseuds/Yunalystelle
Summary: Jecht acts carelessly, provoking Auron's ire. Braska plays the role of mediator among them.
Relationships: Auron & Braska & Jecht (Final Fantasy X)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Dissonance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober prompt "Blade".

"You pickin' a fight with us, eh?" Jecht lumbered toward the fiend who had stumbled into their camp. "You're gonna be sorry you messed with us! Hah!" With a mighty yell, he swung the sword down with a haphazard blow that glanced off the fiend's side.

Auron couldn't help but wince at his fellow guardian's effort. "Jecht. Step back, I'll finish it off." 

"Fine, fine." Jecht hastily stepped back, almost tripping over his feet in the process.

Seeing his opportunity, Auron charged in and swung down his blade, effortlessly cleaving the fiend in two. A swarm of pyreflies rose into the air and dissipated. Letting out a long exhale of relief, he looked up to see two more fiends emerge from the undergrowth.

"Allow me." Braska stepped forth with his staff at the ready. Shiva sailed down from the heavens and proceeded to make swift work of the remaining enemies. Once it was over, he dismissed the aeon and turned toward his companions. "It is done. I trust you two are unharmed?"

"Don't worry about me." Auron glanced at Jecht, who was swaying slightly on his feet. "Put your sword away before you fall on it."

"Yeah, yeah, got it." Jecht clumsily sheathed his sword. "Honestly." He folded his arms across his chest, his face twisting in a scowl. "How rude was that? Here we were, settling down for the night, and those fiends just had to come bursting in on us." Blinking, he focused on Auron's face. "What's with that scowl of yours, man?"

"Well, it seems that Jecht is also fine. What a relief." Braska smiled.

"What were you thinking, drinking at a time like this?" Auron strode up to Jecht, putting a hand on his hip. "Save that kind of behaviour for when we're in town or a travel agency. This isn't your Zanarkand, you know. Getting up to that kind of thing outside isn't safe!"

"How was I to know they would jump on us like that?" Jecht mumbled, hanging his head.

Auron's mouth dropped in disbelief. Was this guy serious? Of course he was, he really had no idea of what Spira was like to live in. He had lived a cosy life in some city that had been destroyed a thousand years ago. Fighting fiends and having to be careful as he travelled on the road, worrying about Sin, those kinds of things were alien concepts to him. 

"Anyway, I hit it, didn't I?" Folding his arms, Jecht raised his head, facing Auron with a defiant look. "No harm done, right?"

"You could have fallen on your sword!" Auron exclaimed. "What if you had hurt one of us in the process too? If you swing your sword around so carelessly while drunk, you're just going to end up getting hurt and then we'll have to waste precious time healing you."

"What's that? You don't want me gettin' hurt, huh?" Jecht crossed his arms over his chest, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Alright now, Auron," Braska said in a gentle tone. "Jecht isn't hurt and we're all fine. The two of us will just have to take turns keeping watch until he sobers up."

Auron lowered his head and shook it, releasing a sigh. "Fine, but he can't keep going on like this. If you keep behaving like that, Jecht, somebody could get hurt. Mark my words." He turned away. "It's true that I don't want you getting hurt, but that's because we have a very important role to play on this pilgrimage. Who's going to take care of Lord Braska if we are both dead?"

"I guess you have a point. My bad." Jecht rubbed the back of his head. "To be honest, I suppose I was a bit freaked out back there when that fiend just popped out of nowhere. Got a little too relaxed, I suppose." He stumbled over to a rock and slumped down on it. "Still gettin' used to this crazy world. Who can blame me for wanting to drink?" The question was punctuated with a sweep of his arms.

"You can always talk to us." Braska sat down next to him. "The world may think you're crazy for saying you're from Zanarkand, but we're always happy to listen."

"How come you're including me?" Auron asked, a frown etching itself in his forehead.

"Come now, Auron, I'm sure you enjoy listening to Jecht's stories too."

"Hmph. Maybe if he didn't carry on like a drunken fool all the time." Auron turned his back to them. "I'll keep the first lookout. You get some sleep." He marched away.

"Oh dear." Braska exhaled. "I think he's a bit upset."

"You think?" Jecht gazed at the back of the former warrior monk. "Thought he might be 'bout to rip me a new one back there. Had a scary look in his eyes and everything."

"Auron's words may be harsh, but he means well. I think you had him worried back there, carrying on with your sword like that. I must say I was a bit concerned too."

"Right. Sorry."

"It's normal to get upset if someone you care about is putting themselves in danger. Like if I caught Yuna doing something dangerous, I'd get upset too, because she's my little girl and I don't want her to get hurt, you know?"

"Huh? Really?" Jecht raised his head, looking up to the sky. "If my kid gets hurt, I figure he'll just not do it again. Lesson learned. Wonder what he's gettin' up to back home." He fell silent, continuing to just stare up at the stars.

Braska placed a hand upon Jecht's shoulder. "We'll definitely make it to Zanarkand. And once we're there, I hope you'll be able to find your way home back to your family."

"Yeah." Jecht released a long sigh. "I keep thinkin' about them, wonderin' how they are doing. My wife must be missin' me like crazy, I'm pretty much her whole world, you know? The kid, though?" He scoffed. "Probably over the moon. Bet he's hopin' I don't ever come back."

Braska turned his head away, placing his hands in his lap and looking down.

Jecht sighed and scratched his head. "I know. I'm a failure. My own kid hates me. How pathetic is that?"

Braska shook his head. "I'm not judging you."

"Nah, it's okay." Jecht slumped forward. "I do love that kid. Honestly, I miss him. If I went back home, I wonder, could I find some way to fix it? Make up for things? I just don't know." He sighed again and shook his head. "Maybe it's too late. Forget it, moping about it's not gonna do me any good right now. Guess I'll hit the hay. Night."

"Goodnight, Jecht." Braska watched him stumble over to their designated sleeping area. He rose to his feet and walked over to where Auron was sitting, a few feet away.

Auron lifted his head, glancing at Braska out the corner of his eye. "You should get some sleep, my lord. It's going to be another long day tomorrow."

"I just wanted to see how you were doing first."

"Hm? I'm not sure what you mean."

Braska clasped his hands together. "It would trouble me if you two were to have a falling out. Nobody likes to see their friends fighting."

"You don't have to worry about that."

"Oh, good, good." Braska smiled, nodding. "That's a load off my mind. I know he does get on your nerves sometimes."

"That man." Auron shook his head. "If we keep going on like this, he's going to be the death of us all. If he could just not drink so much, maybe he wouldn't be such a nuisance."

"Jecht has a rough personality and he does drink to excess, but he is a decent man. I'm glad to call him my friend. As I am you, Auron. Separated from his home and family, it's no wonder it troubles him. I miss Yuna every day. I could give up this pilgrimage right now, return home to her, stay by her side and watch her grow up into a fine woman."

Auron looked over his shoulder. "But you aren't going to do that, are you?" Seeing Braska shake his head in response, he looked away, a small frown creasing his forehead.

"I'm going to create a world in which everyone, Yuna included, can live peacefully without fear. That's what I decided on when my wife died." Braska pressed his lips together. "I know how Jecht must feel."

"It's still no excuse for his actions."

"No. I suppose not, but I can understand him somewhat. Try to see where he's coming from. Who knows, perhaps this pilgrimage will change him for the better."

"Hmph. I hope so."

"I think despite your words you don't mind having him as a teammate too much, do you?"

Auron was silent for a while. Finally, with a lift of his shoulders, he spoke. "I'll admit, he's more tolerable when he's sober."

Braska chuckled. That was about as much of a compliment as Auron was willing to give Jecht, he supposed. "I know I made the right choice taking on the both of you. The three of us make a great team and I wouldn't have it any way, would you?"

Auron shook his head. "I am happy to be your guardian, Lord Braska."

Braska gazed at Auron with a smile on his lips. "Well then, I shall retire for the night. Don't forget to wake me, Auron. You need your sleep as well after all."

"Yes, my lord. Goodnight."


End file.
